My sleeping beauty
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: I stared at her lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She was a piece of art. Nothing could be more beautiful than her. My sleeping beauty. Beauty, for sure but sleeping, I doubt. Let me check, is she really asleep. Daya/Shreya one shot! *adult content*


**My sleeping beauty**

 **""""""""""""""""""""**

 **A/N:** My another attempt on 'M' content and it is only for you **Frolic Acid**. I know I am bad at writing erotic fics but still I wish you like it.

 **""""**

 _Daya pushed the door gently and peeped inside like a stealer though it was his own bedroom. The difference was only that now onwards he was going to share his room with someone, his love, his life and now his wife, Shreya. It was their first night. He was impatient and eager for this night._

 _His eyes found her in front of the mirror. She was removing her bangles from her hand one by one. He could see the heap of her jewelleries on the table._

 _Daya shut the door without making a noise but she sensed her presence and turned her head to look at him. They smiled at each other._

 _He made his way towards her. His eyes fell on the gap between her blouse and her lehanga, that slim bare waist was driving him crazy. His hands itched to touch her and explore her splendid body._

"Hot!" _He said huskily._

"Yes it's too hot Daya!" _Shreya said fanning herself with her hand._ "Where is the AC remote?"

 _Daya found she was perspiring. Daya searched the remote and adjusted the temperature._

"Oh thank you!" _Shreya said smiling removing her earrings._

 _Daya stared at her._ "Why are you already removing the jewelry? It's my job you know!" _He said hugging her from back._

 _Shreya turned to him._ "I can't tell you Daya how it feels to manage this much jewelry and this lehanga is a way too heavy. This blouse is so tight. I can't breathe."

 _Daya held her face in his hands._ "Don't worry. I am going to make you free from all these nonsense outfits." _He whispered in her ear._

 _Shreya punched him in chest_. "This is my wedding dress. Don't you dare to call it nonsense."

"Ouch!" _Daya exclaimed on her punch._ "Okay. Sorry! Just give me two minutes. I'll take a quick shower and be back to comfort you." _He said and moved._

 _Shreya was feeling extremely uneasy in the heavy wedding dress. She couldn't wait till Daya comes back and removes her dress. She removed all her jewelleries and changed her dress. She wore a soft and cozy, silk night gown. She moved and sat on the decorated bed. She smiled seeing the flowers and a card on the bed. She read it and blushed._

 **I won't let you sleep tonight.**

 **Let there be**

 **love, love and love**

 **during our first night.**

 **Happy married life!**

 _Shreya placed the card under the pillow. She knew Daya was desperate for this moment. She grinned mischievously deciding to tease him and have some fun before they get skin to skin in the bed._

 _She heard Daya coming back. She closed her eyes and lay down._

 _Daya came back out of the shower with some water still on his body and a towel wrapped low around his hips. He glanced at Shreya. She was lying closing her eyes. Daya just smiled._

"That's good you changed the dress. It wastes a lot of time." _He said naughtily._

 _Shreya didn't respond._

 _Daya moved to the bed and sat beside her. He watched her from close without blinking. She is the most beautiful creation of God, he thought. He leaned on her and kissed her lips. A soft and gentle kiss. Shreya smiled still closing her eyes._

"Shreya, look at me!" _Daya said._

"I am sorry Daya!" _She mumbled._ "Let me sleep."

"No way! It's our first night. How can you sleep just like that?" _Daya said sounding upset._

"Sorry!" _Shreya again mumbled._

"I know you are not sleeping. You are just teasing me right? Who smiles in sleep?" _Daya said._

"There was something wrong with the food Daya. I really feel drowsy." _Shreya said._

"I ate the same food Shreya. I don't feel drowsy" _Daya said._

"I don't know about you." _Shreya mumbled._

 _Daya stared at her. She is talking to him, smiling at him and still saying she feels sleepy._

"Ok, let me try to wake you up! And I know you are not sleeping so whatever I am going to do, don't complain that I did it without your consent." _Daya said and dropped his towel on the floor making sure Shreya notices it falling on the floor._

 _Shreya could imagine him standing near the bed with no clothes at all. Her heart started beating faster but she remained still pretending to sleeping._

 _Daya took her silence as her consent._

 _He bent over her closing the gap and pressed his lips against her. To his surprise Shreya tried to kiss him back but then she stopped. Daya smiled clearing away the hair strands on her face. Shreya changed her side and faced her back to him. Daya tilted his head to look at her._

"Shreya, look at me!"

 _But no response. The next moment his one action made Shreya gasp as his lips brushed on her neck._

"Daya!" _She mumbled in a sleepy voice on the feel of his bare body pressing against her chest.._

 _Daya opened the knot of her gown and started separating the fabric from her body. Shreya was giving her full support in removing the dress. Daya slid the dress just below her shoulder rather undressing her completely. He loved the glimpse of the lacy clothing nearer to her skin. He let the gown remain on her body barely covering her. He loved mystery. Once it is exposed it is not that tempting._

 _He moved his hand delicately on her back. Shreya shivered and buried her face in the pillow. Daya smiled and suddenly he kissed on the mole on her back. Shreya breathed in deeply in pleasure. He licked her skin gently yet sensually._

 _Shreya turned and now she was in his arms, face to face. Daya started kissing her neck. Shreya's hands were rounded on his back. He planted wet kisses on her neck and moved upwards to her ear. He bit on her earlobe and sucked into his mouth. Shreya was smiling on the inexplicable feeling he was giving to her._

 _Daya embraced her in his arms kissing her neck and jaw line. He moved his hand on her back and began massaging lightly. He made his way down her back and get close to her buttocks, but didn't touch them; he skipped over the area and move down to her ankles. Shreya was losing herself control under his sensual kisses and touches. Daya massaged her ankles and made his way up her calves and then up to her slightly parted thighs. He rubbed them lightly and made sure to get between her legs and close to her vagina, but didn't touch it at any point. Shreya was moaning now which made it evident that she was not sleeping, just pretending. Daya smiled triumphantly. He turned her around and began massaging her neck, her shoulders and her arms. Then made his way to the sides of her body and came close to her breasts, but didn't touch them. He even massaged between her chest, but again, didn't touch her breasts. Shreya felt butterflies in her stomach bit still didn't open her eyes._

 _Daya used his tongue to lick from her ear down to where her neck and shoulders meet. The warmth of his tongue coupled with the coolness of his breath shot tingles all over her body. She still didn't react. Daya looked at her and became a little more aggressive, he lightly nipped the bottom of her neck. He sucked on her neck too, but for just a second and not hard enough to leave a mark._

 _Shreya moaned clutching the bedsheet. Daya smiled and pulled her in for a deep tongue-filled kiss. Shreya gave up and started kissing him back. Daya sucked on her bottom lip and pressed his lips more firmly against hers. He took her wrists and held them above her head, pinned to the mattress._

 _Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him. Daya stopped when their eyes met. Shreya gasped seeing him nude._

 _Daya smirked,_ "What made you open your eyes?"

 _Shreya blushed. "_ I felt something... hard down there."

 _She looked away but Daya was still gazing on her._

 _Daya moved his hand down between her legs stroking her inner thighs. Shreya moaned softly._

"It's the AC remote!" _Daya whispered in her ears._

"What?" _Shreya exclaimed. She looked at the remote in his hands._

 _Daya burst out laughing. Shreya turned red._

 _Daya kept the remote aside. Shreya looked at him._ "That remote is not that hard. It was something else."

 _Daya moved his fingers in her hair._ "Why don't you just check out by yourself what it was troubling you down there."

 _Shreya looked at him without blushing. Her eyes travelled down his body. She adored his length for a moment and averted her gaze breathing unevenly. She felt wet between her legs._

 _Daya's hand moved down on her body gently touching with his fingers all the areas around her vagina... She moaned as he tickled and touched areas around her most sensitive spots, Shreya can't wait any longer to feel him inside._

 _Daya peeled off his gown completely and now she was in her lingerie. Daya moved his hand on her back to unhook her bra. He used his another hand to cup and lift the underside of her breast, and lick around her nipple before covering it entirely with his mouth and sucking gently. He traced his fingers over their outer edges, proceedings with care and gently he ran his thumb lightly over her nipples, using only his fingertips to caress her as he breathed warm air over them. He Avoided grabbing or kneading her breasts which annoyed Shreya._

 _He Kissed her entire breast, but ignored her nipples for a few minutes._

 _Shreya shot him a glare between suppressed moans._ "What are you doing Daya?"

"What do you want me to do?" _Daya chuckled._

 _He said breathing over her breasts provocatively, but didnt make any physical contact until her body was writhing._

"Aaahh...ohhh...hhhmm.." _Her moans grew louder and louder._

 _He spent plenty of time kissing her and running his hands all over her body. Leaving her underwear on, he traced his fingertips lightly over the fabric. He wanted her to be squirming with anticipation before actually getting down to business._

"What are you doing?" _Shreya complained._ "I can't wait more. I want you down there. Please!" _She said in a husky voice or say her voice changed automatically._

"I think I am disturbing you. You were sleeping right?"

 _As he said he got a slap across his face._ "Shut up!" _She said._

 _Daya giggled. He slid her underwear down her legs exposing her completely to him._

 _Shreya bit her lower lip in anticipation._

 _Daya rub her aching spot. His touches were slow and soft in the beginning, he progressed and started teasing her clitoris by touching it gently with his tongue._

"Ohhh...aaah!" _Shreya moaned in pleasure holding his head with her hands._

 _Daya put his face near her spot and let her see him inhaling her aroma. He loved her scent. Next, he as lightly as he could let his tongue meet her clitoris and then removed it._

"Aaahh...ooohh...haahh" _Shreya was moaning._

 _He started doing this at a quicker pace. He licked her and she kept moaning in pleasure._

 _He positioned himself in the centre and slowly made his way down to her sex spot. He went in with very shallow thrusts pulling out each time so she gets the feeling of penetration each time._

"Oh no...Daya..aaahh!" _She cried out his name in pain._

 _Daya smiled progressing to harder and quicker. She started screaming as he was almost hammering her. He went deeper and deeper inside her._

 _At a point she stopped screaming. She was breathing heavily. Sweat beads appearing on their bodies though the AC was on._

 _Daya let out a manly grunt as they both reached their climax. He pulled out and collapsed beside her on the bed._

 _They remained still for a minute. Shreya slowly turned to him massaging his chest. She lowered her head and kissed him._

 _He kissed her rubbing her back and squeezing her ass. Shreya hugged him resting her head on his chest._

"Are you feeling sleepy?" _Daya asked in whispers._

 _Shreya kissed on his chin and neck._ "No! If you love me like that I am ready to stay awake the whole night."

"I know!" _Daya said looking into her eyes._ "But unfortunately we have to get up early in the morning. Remember, acp sir have called an urgent meeting and we two are also invited."

"Hmm!" _Shreya said sadly. Suddenly she raised her head beaming at him with joy._

"What?" _Daya asked._

"I love you!" _Shreya said._

 _Daya smiled again pulling her in a kiss._

.

.

 **o- The End -o**


End file.
